Infection by a pathogen may or may not cause disease symptoms in an individual. Although therapeutic products are available for treating infection by pathogens, prolonged use of these products may be harmful. Therefore it is desirable to target use of the therapeutic products to individuals who are more likely to develop disease symptoms. Targeting therapy in this way will also be more cost-effective.